Once Upon a Time
Once Upon a Time – Es war einmal… ist eine Fernsehserie die von ABC in den USA ausgestrahlt wird. Sie wird produziert von and . Geschichte Emma Swan bekommt plötzlich Besuch von ihrem Sohn, den sie vor zehn Jahren zur Adoption freigab. Er möchte sie in seine Heimatstadt bringen, welche voller Märchenfiguren ist, die sich nicht an ihr früheres Leben erinnern. Denn seine Mutter, die Böse Königin, hat sie alle verflucht. Hauptfiguren * als Emma Swan * als Henry Mills * als Mary Margaret Blanchard und Snow White * als David Nolan und David/Prince Charming * als Regina Mills und die Böse Königin * als Sheriff Graham Humbert und der Jäger (Folge 1x01 bis Folge 1x07) * als August Wayne Booth (Folge 1x14 bis Folge 1x22) * als Mr. Gold und Rumpelstilzchen * als Archibald Hopper und Jiminy Cricket (Folge 1x01 bis Folge 1x22) * als Belle (Storybrooke) und Belle (ab Folge 2x01) * als Ruby und Red Riding Hood (Folge 2x01 bis Folge 2x22) * als Captain Hook (ab Folge 2x14) * als Neal Cassidy (Folge 3x01 bis Folge 3x22) * als Will Scarlet (ab Folge 4x01) Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Specials Inhalt (Märchen, Romane etc.) Once Upon A Time und Once Upon A Time in Wonderland sind vermischungen von verschiedenen Märchen und Romanen, beginnen wir mit den Märchen und ihren Charakteren die wir in Staffel 1 kennenlernen durften. Staffel 1 (OUAT/OUATIW) # Disney Schneewittchen und die 7 Zwerge: Snow White, Prinz Charming, die Böse Königin, der Magische Spiegel, die 7 Zwerge und der Jäger. # Disney Cinderella: Cinderella, Prinz Thomas, die gute Fee, Maus Gus/Billy. # Disney Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, die Blaue Fee. # Rumpelstilzchen: Rumpelstilzchen, Cora, Cora's Vater (der Müller), Köng Xavier, Prinz Henry. # Disney Die Schöne und das Biest: Belle, Rumpelstilzchen, Gaston, König Maurice, Lumiere. # Rotkäppchen: Red/der Wolf, Granny. # Hänsel und Gretel: Hänsel, Gretel, der Vater, die Blinde Hexe # Disney Alice im Wunderland: Alice, Herzkönigin/Cora, Weißes Kaninchen, Hutmacher, Raupe, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, Zimmermann, Grinsekatze. # Alice Hinter den Spiegeln: Anastasia/Rote Königin, Jabberwocky. # Peter und der Wolf: Peter. Staffel 2 # Disney Dornröschen: Prinzessin Aurora, Prinz Phillip, Maleficent, König Stefan. # Disney Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Bruder Tuck, Sheriff von Nottingham. # Disney Mulan: Mulan. # Frankenstein: Dr. Victor Frankenstein, Gerhardt Frankenstein/Frankensteins Monster, Igor. # Hans und die Bohnenranke: Jack/Jacqueline, Anton. Staffel 3 # Disney Peter Pan: Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, die Verlorenen Jungs, George Darling, Maria/Mary Darling, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell. # Der Rattenfänger von Hameln: Der Rattenfänger/Peter Pan # Disney Arielle, die Meerjungfrau: Arielle, Prinz Eric, Ursula (Meeresgöttin). # Der Zauberer von Oz: Zauberer von Oz/Walsh, Böse Hexe des Westens, Dorothy Gale, Vogelscheuche, Fliegende Affen, Glinda die gute Hexe des Südens. # Rapunzel: Rapunzel. Staffel 4 # Disney Die Eiskönigin: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Königin Gerda, Steintroll Pappie, Sven. # Die Schneekönigin: Gerda, Ingrid/Die Schneekönigin. # Nursery rhyme; Little Bo Peep: Bo Peep. # Disney Fantasia: Merlin/der Zauberer, der Lehrling, Chernabog. # Black Beard (Literatur): Captain Black Beard. # Disney 101 Dalmatiner: Cruella De Vil, Pongo. Staffel 5 # Die Legende von König Arthur: Lancelot, King Arthur, Königin Guinevere, Sir Percival, Sir Kay, Nimue. # Disney Merida - Legende der Highlands: Merida, King Fergus, Königin Elinor, die drei Brüder, Adda/Hexe, Lord Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Dingwall. # Ein Yankee am Hofe des König Artus: Sir Morgan, Violet/Seine Tochter. # Disney Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Zeus. # Die Schatzinsel: Long John Silver/Captain Silver. # Der seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde: Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, Mr. Poole. Staffel 6 # Disney Aladdin: Aladdin, Jasmin, Jafar. # Der Graf von Monte Christo: Graf von Monte Christo. Griechische Mythologie # King Midas und seine Tochter # Medusa # King Poseidon und seine Tochter # Sirene # Furie # Der Fährmann/Charon # Hades # Megara # Cerberus # Zeus # Morpheus Gegenstände # Die Flamme von Prometheus # Die Büchse der Pandora # Federn von Pegasus # Poseidons Dreizack # Der olympische Cristall Pflanzen # Ambrosia Orte/Welten # King Midas Schloss # Die Unterwelt # Der Olymp # Die 5 Flüsse der Unterwelt # Tartaros/ein schlimmerer Ort Tie-ins *''Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale'' *''Shadow of the Queen'' *''Out of the Past'' Spin-off *''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Quellen en:Once Upon a Time Kategorie:Hauptseite